


Whisper in the Ear

by toesohnoes



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane gets drunk at a neighbourhood barbeque. When he gets like this, he makes inappropriate advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper in the Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/16019748692/it-was-a-hot-summers-day-and-they-had-the).

It is a hot summer’s day and they have the barbeque fired up, the neighbours milling around and Lori entertaining the kids. Rick has his attention focused on the barbeque, but the proximity of Shane’s body is definitely a distraction.

Shane’s hand skims over the small of Rick’s back and he leans in close, his mouth close to Rick’s ear. “I wish I could have you again,” he whispers, his fingers stroking back and forth through the material of Rick’s shirt. Rick needs to bat him away. Lori is only a short distance from them. Their friends are all around. “I think about it all the time. Do you remember?”

Of course Rick remembers. He remembers what it had felt like to be with Shane and how the barest touch had always been enough to set him alight. But that had been before Lori - that had been when they were young. “You’re drunk,” he whispers back. Shane only gets like this when he’s had a few beers too many.

“You’re hot,” Shane answers. “We could creep away. I could do you upstairs. No one would ever notice we’re gone.”

“No,” Rick says. He reaches back to ease Shane’s hand away from his back. “We’re done, Shane. You know that.” Most of the time, Shane even seems to accept it.

“I miss you,” Shane says. It’s like a stab to the heart. His hand slips from Rick’s grasp to get back onto him, starting on his back but moving lower. Rick catches him and moves away, out of Shane’s proximity.

It hurts to look at Shane’s face. Shane is and has always been his best friend, long before they were anything more than that and long after it had ended too. That friendship is supposed to be stronger than anything else.

“You need to go upstairs and sleep it off,” Rick tells him, able to keep his voice low enough that no one nearby can hear.

Shane shakes his head in irritation, but he leaves all the same. He slams the door to their house behind him and Rick has to shrug when Lori glances at him for an explanation. There’s no explaining the history between them. He wouldn’t ever know where to start.


End file.
